Cuando no estas con migo
by Coquiii
Summary: Anna decide terminar su relación con yoh por que lo ve con otra....pero hay mucho sentimientos entremedio....que hara yoh?, la buscara o dejara que se valla?...(yohanna)
1. Default Chapter

**Explicaciones .....  
es cuando habla la que relata la historia  
( ) pensamientos de los personajes**

En este fic todos yoh y anna ya tienen 17 añitos .......  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de mañana, un día hermoso...y en la pensión Asakura  
Anna: YOH!!! ¿Acaso no te piensas levantar? , ya es tarde y tienes que hacer el desayuno, recuerda que Tamao anda donde tus abuelos. Además tienes mucho que limpiar y entrenar. 

Yoh: unos minutos mas annita por favor!

Anna: ¬¬.... Eres un flojo Yoh Asakura!!

No se por que pero anna sentía gran compasión por yoh y lo dejo dormir unos minutos mas.

Anna: esta bien, te dejare dormir unos minutos mas, pero tendrás doble entrenamiento por esto.

Yoh: ZzZzZzzzz...

Anna: OoU , ¬¬ eres un flojo yoh asakura.

anna salio de la habitación de yoh y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno.

Anna: yoh me las pagara por hacerme, hacer el desayuno, pero tengo mucha hambre para esperar.

30 minutos después...yoh comenzó a despertarse

yoh: mmm... que hora será?.... OO? ... son casi las 6:30, por que anna no me abra despertado para entrenar?

yoh bajo a buscar a anna y vio la mesa llena de cosas deliciosas

yoh: Oo!?...anna? ,Tamao volvió de su viaje?  
anna: ¬¬ no, por que preguntas?  
yoh : nn no por nada, y entonces quien te preparo el desayuno annita?  
anna: ¬¬ yo  
yoh: OO tu?  
anna: ¬¬ si, algún problema?  
yoh: ñn no annita ,ninguno  
anna: ... siéntate a desayunar ,por que después tendrás mucho que entrenar por haber dormido tanto  
yoh: TT ... pero annita?  
anna: sin peros yoh!! ... ya siéntate a desayunar  
yoh: nn si annita!  
anna: no me digas annita!!

yoh se sienta junto a anna y empiezan a desayunar

yoh: mmm... nn todo esta delicioso annita...UPS!!... anna, tienes muy buena mano  
anna: oo muy despacio y casi sin poder escucharse menciono muy delicadamente un... gracias  
  
anna espero al lado de yoh que terminara su desayuno

yoh: listo!! nn iré a lavar la platos  
anna: no te preocupes por eso... yo lo haré. Tu anda a entrenar...has 300 lagartijas, corre 300 vueltas alrededor de la casa y....

anna vio a yoh que la miraba con una cara de sorprendido

yoh: OOU ... que acabas de decir anna?  
anna: ¬¬ que corras 300 vueltas alrededor de la casa  
yoh: OO no, antes de eso?  
anna: ¬¬ no se, que fue lo que dije?  
yoh: OO dijiste que tu te harías cargo de lavar los platos?  
anna: ¬¬ .... Que tiene de malo?, además estamos solos...  
yoh: nn si!! Estamos solos nn jiji risita de yoh  
anna: Oo ... todavía no terminaba!!  
yoh: uu disculpa, termina  
anna: muy sonrojada -- iba a decir que estamos solos y tu no puedes hacer todo solo, así que te voy a ayudar, hasta que llegue tamao o venga el enano cabezón  
yoh: nnU esta bien annita jiji risita de yoh

yoh se levando y fue a entrenar.....  
Después de un par do horas anna estaba cocinando, mientras pensaba  
  
anna: (por que cuando yoh me dijo que estaríamos solos me sonroje?, acaso no puedo ser mas obvia??!! uu.  
Debería aprovechar que estamos solos para decirle lo que siento.....SI eso haré....pero??....)

anna fue interrumpida por yoh que llegaba al lado de su prometida

yoh: anna ya termine de entrenar y limpiar, quieres que te ayude a hacer la cena?  
anna: ehhhhhh??? Esta bien yoh (talvez este sea el momento de decirselo)

yoh se instalo al lado de anna y tomó un cuchillo para cortar algunas verduras

anna: yoh.....me gustaría decirte algo uu  
yoh: que cosa anna?  
anna: -- ....yo quería decirte que.....  
yoh: si?? oo  
anna: yoh yo .... -- (no puedo decírselo) puedes poner la mesa?  
yoh: n.n eso me ibas a decir?  
anna: ¬¬ si  
yoh: ok nn

yoh se fue, dejando a una anna pensativa y cabizbaja con ojos vidriosos y con la cabeza baja

en la sala...yoh estaba pensando

yoh: (cuando le diré a anna lo que siento por ella? Yo me lo eh callado por mucho tiempo y ahora que estamos solos debería decírselo, siempre hay alguien o algo que me lo impide, pero ahora no hay nadie para impedirmelo

anna sale de la cocina

anna: ya termine....cenemos?  
yoh: si anna, siéntate yo te servire...

yoh tomó el plato de anna y va a la cocina a servirle, luego toma el de el y se sirve....  
se sientan a cenar

Hubo un silencio mientras comían....

al terminar yoh decide romper el incomodo silencio

yoh: anna me gustaría decirte algo nn  
anna: que?  
yoh: yo....nn ...yo te ....RING RING .....yoh fue interrumpido por el timbre  
yoh: yo abro

anna suelta un largo y intenso suspiro

yoh abre la puerta y .....

tamao: oo buenas tardes joven yoh  
yoh: n.n hola tamao un poco triste por que ya no estaría solo con anna  
tamao: oo pensé en volverme antes para que no tuviera tanto trabajo  
yoh: no te preocupes, anna me estuvo ayudando  
tamao: O.O enserio?  
yoh: si....jiji risita de yoh ...pasa, estamos cenando  
tamao: muchas gracias joven yoh nn

anna vio a yoh acercarse con tamao y suelta otro gran suspiro

tamao: buenas tardes señorita anna  
anna: hola tamao, quieres cenar?  
tamao: si señorita, muchas gracias  
anna: bueno...sírvete  
tamao: O.O (y yo pensé k me estaba ofreciendo?) joven yoh, señorita anna, quieren un te?  
anna/yoh: si, gracias  
tamao: enseguida se los traigo

tamao sale de la sala dirigiéndose a la cocina

anna: yoh?  
yoh: n.n si annita?  
anna: que me querías decir hace un rato?  
yoh: O.O (mejor se lo digo cuando estemos solos) no, nada, no te preocupes ñ.nu  
anna: ¬¬ ....claro

tamao llego con una bandeja con 3 tazas de te y una taza de arroz

anna: tamao vas a comer solo una taza de arroz?  
tamao: si señorita anna, no tengo mucho apetito  
anna: como tu quieras  
yoh: u.u (talvez ese no era el momento adecuado para, pero si no era ese cuando?, ya a pasado muchos años desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella, pero justo cuando lo voy a hacer pasa algo.....) yoh solamente pensaba distraído

yoh es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de una taza chocando con la mesa

anna: tamao lava los platos después de que termines  
tamao: si señorita anna

anna se levanto sin haber terminado su te, se veía algo molesta, ya que tamao había llegado a arruinarle su privacidad con yoh

yoh: anna te paso algo?  
anna: .....me voy a dormir  
yoh: O.O?

yoh termino rápidamente su te....

yoh: tamao quieres que te ayude?  
tamao: -- no joven yoh. No se preocupe. Ademas no me voy a demorar nada en lavar esto  
yoh: esta bien. Buenas noches  
tamao: n.n buenas noches joven yoh

yoh subió lentamente las escaleras....y vio que la puerta de la pieza de anna estaba entre abierta y se dirigió a verla

abrio un poco la puerta y vio a anna mirando hacia fuera por la ventana

anna: que es lo que quieres yoh sin voltearse para ver a yoh  
yoh: crey que estabas dormida camino en dirección a anna.....puedo entrar?  
anna: ya estas casi dentro.....no?  
yoh: ahhhh!!! Disculpa...... yoh sale de la habitación de anna, cierra la puerta y toca ....TOCK TOCK  
anna: se dibujo una leve pero hermosa sonrisa en sus labios...tan leve que yoh no pudo notar pasa  
yoh: abrio la puerta n.n jijiji risita de yoh.....anna que mirabas por la ventana acercandose a su prometida  
anna: las estrellas  
yoh: por que las mirabas?  
anna: por que debería decírtelo? ¬¬  
yoh: disculpa T.T  
anna: U.U ....estaba buscando respuestas  
yoh: respuestas?, que tipo de respuestas?  
anna: quería, saber que es lo que ves tu en las estrellas cuando las miras  
yoh: n.n jijiji.....  
anna: son muy hermosas  
yoh: claro, tiene una belleza misteriosa, SE PARECE A TI ANNITA  
anna: OO que?  
yoh: nn no, nada, disculpa!!  
anna: uu  
yoh: mejor me voy a dormir  
anna: si, yo también voy a dormir  
yoh: sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco a anna y la beso dulcemente en la mejilla nn buenas noches annita  
yoh: oo b-bu-buenas no-noches sus mejillas se tornaron rojas igual que las de yoh

yoh salio cerrando la puerta tras el

yoh:nn .....creo que todo salio bien

en la pieza de anna

anna: oo (por que hizo eso yoh) la imagen se le repetía 1 y otra vez en la cabeza, cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía mas roja

yoh estaba sobre su futón escuchando música cuando tocan a su puerta

yoh: la la la .....cantando  
tamao: abrió la puerta ya que nadie respondía a su llamado joven yoh, puedo pasar?  
yoh: la la hay muy reales y otras mas son solo un mito

tamao se acerca a yoh, se agacha para quedar a la altura del joven de pelos castaños y toca su hombre delicadamente

yoh: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
tamao: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

en la habitación de anna

anna: ese era yoh y tamao? . , que estarán haciendo esos 2?

donde yoh

yoh: u.u tamao me asustaste  
tamao: oo disculpe joven yoh, es que quería hablar con usted

yoh se pone de pie al igual que tamao

yoh: que querias decirme tamao?  
tamao: -- es que yo ....yo eh querido decirle esto hace mucho...

en la pieza de anna

anna: ¬¬ voy a ver que están haciendo esos 2

anna sale de su habitación y ve que la puerta de la pieza de yoh esta entre cerrada y se acerca a escuchar sigilosamente

yoh: que es?  
tamao: oo que desde que lo conozco yo.....yo.....desde que lo conozco oo no pudo aguantar mas YO....YO LO QUIERO MUCHO JOVEN YOH  
yoh/anna silenciosamente : que?

anna tomo la puerta como para abrirla

tamao: por eso oo ......yo quiero hacer esto...  
yoh: tamao yo....

yoh es interrumpido por un beso de tamao. Anna al ver esto no aguando y empujo la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, la que emitió un ruido muy molesto esto fue todo en menos de 10 segundos

tamao se alejo bruscamente de yoh

yoh: ANNA!!  
tamao: señorita anna oo  
anna: con una mirada fulminante y a la vez muy triste si quieren hacer ese tipo de cosas en mi casa, háganlo en silencio, hay personas en la casa que tratamos de dormir  
yoh: anna, no, esper....

yoh no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir por que anna se retiro del lugar antes de que pudiera terminar la frase

anna: con los ojos vidriosos (por que?? ........por que??) empezaron por su delicado rostro a caer unas lagrimas

tamao: joven yoh TT...discúlpeme yo....

yoh sale inmediatamente de la habitación, anna ya había entrado a la suya y cerrado la puerta

TOCK TOCK

anna: (por que?) de sus ojos seguían cayendo lagrimas  
yoh: anna dejame entrar por favor

tamao miraba tristemente la escena desde la pieza de yoh, un poco arrepentida

anna: (por que?)  
yoh : anna voy a entrar  
anna: yoh déjame dormir aunque quería, no podía dejar de preguntarse.... (por que?)  
yoh: abre lentamente la puerta y ve a anna tirada en su futón con su hermoso pelo rubio tapandole la cara anna yo...  
anna: yoh tu no tienes vergüenza?  
yoh: que?  
anna: anna se sienta y disimuladamente seca sus lagrimas de su rostro que acaso tu no tienes vergüenza?  
yoh: por que lo preguntas? yoh se sienta junto a anna  
anna: yoh entiendo que a ti te guste tamao....  
yoh: pero si yo....  
anna: DEJAME TERMINAR  
yoh: esta bien ...TT  
anna: entiendo que te guste tamao....ella es mas amable que yo, mejor persona y mas bella  
yoh: pero annita...  
anna: Y.... también entiendo que quieras besarla, por que si te gusta la vas a querer besar sus ojos comenzar a ponerse vidriosos y agacho la cabeza para que yoh no notara su tristeza. Se que nos comprometieron, sin que pudiéramos opinar, y se que tu no me quieres , eh incluso me tienes miedo y te gustaría que yo no estuviera aquí.....  
yoh: no anna....  
anna: PERO ...todavía soy tu prometida y no te voy a permitir que me engañes su tono volvió a ser duro como el de siempre x lo menos hubieras tenido la decencia de decirme que querías estar con tamao, yo hubiera hablado con la abuela kino y la hubiera convencido de que rompiera nuestro compromiso, y lo voy a hacer ....  
yoh: que dijiste?  
anna: voy a romper nuestro compromiso. Mañana mismo hablare con la abuela kino. Pero quiero que te quede claro que nunca te perdonaré por haberme engañado.  
Ahora andate quiero dormir  
yoh: pero anna yo...  
anna: anna se levanto con mucha furia y gritó ANDATE!!! mirando a yoh eh indicándole con la mano la salida  
yoh: O.O .....anna

a anna se le asomo una lagrima y no pudo evitar que se le callera

anna: solo vete!!  
yoh: no, anna yo quiero....  
anna: yoh por favor no quiero saber nada, solo quiero dormir

anna se va hacia la puerta y la abre...

anna: buenas noches baja la mirada hasta el piso  
yoh: yoh se acerca a anna y la mira fijamente a los ojos, estaban muy cerca a solo unos centímetros de ella

anna levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de yoh, yoh tenia unos ojos muy tristes, pero el se acercaba cada vez mas a anna

anna: ya muy cerca de yoh y mirándose fijamente, levanto la mano y le pego en la mejilla me la debes por lo de hace un rato

con su mano sobandose, apareció una lagrima en los ojos de yoh

anna se sorprendió mucho al ver que a yoh le caían algunas lagrimas

yoh: seguían cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos no es como tu piensas, si me dejaras explicarte....  
anna: SAL YOH, no te quiero escuchar, quiero dormir es mucho pedir?, mañana te dejare libre y podras hacer lo que quieras son tu vida, no me veras mas y cumplirás tu deseo de ser feliz. Solo vete, todavía sigue siendo mi habitación, vete nunca saco la viste del piso  
yoh: pero anna...  
anna: VETEEEEEEE!!!! con mucha ira en sus ojos y al la vez tristes, empujo a yoh fuera de su pieza y cerro la puerta, se afirmo en ella y pronuncio unas palabras casi sin aliento y muy despacio, con los ojos inundados en lagrimas por que?  
yoh: sin parar de brotarle lagrimas anna..

tamao seguía mirando desde la habitación de yoh

tamao: joven yoh lo lamento mucho tamao salio corriendo de la habitación  
yoh: las palabras le salían entre cortadas de tanto llorar y casi sin aliento, apenas si se escucho un murmullo se tiro en su futón a-anna l-lo s-sie-nto, t-te a-m-m-o luego se quedo dormido tras un agotador día

anna después de eso se acostó en su futón y se quedo dormida en cosa de segundos, había sido un día agotador y muy largo para ella, al igual que tamao, que llego a su habitación se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida

Continuara.........

Ojalá les allá gustado la 1era parte de mi fics, es lo 1ero que escribo así que no sean tan duros con migo (soy novata en esto jajaj) dejen reviews ....gracias .....Adiós .


	2. una ultima esperanza

( ) cuando habla la que relata la historia

"" pensamiento de los personajes

( En la mañana ..anna se levanto muy temprano como siempre, tamao ya estaba en pie haciendo el desayuno)

anna: (mientras se vestía) iré a despertar a yoh para que entrene, todavía sigo siendo su prometida, pero NO, de eso se tiene que preocupar tamao.

No, iré yo, no quiero que le pase nada y no creo que tamao sea capaz de entrenarlo.

(anna se dirigió a la habitación de yoh y su impresión fue grande al ver que no estaba hay.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y vio a tamao poner la mesa)

Anna: (muy seria y seca) donde esta yoh?

Tamao: señorita anna yo quería decirle queâ€..

Anna: DONDE ESTA YOH? (dijo casi gritándole)

Tamao: está afuera entrenando desde muy temprano (dijo muy triste)

(anna se dirigió hacia el afuera y vio a yoh entrenando muy duro)

anna: espero yoh asakura (yoh dejó de entrenar para mirar a anna) que cuando no este aquí sigas con tu entrenamiento.

Yoh: anna..(dijo casi como un murmullo y muy triste)

(anna volvió a entrar a la casa y se acerco al teléfonoâ€.dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a marcar a la casa de la abuela kino)

(Mientras en yoh seguía con la mirada perdida, y sin poder mover ni un solo músculo)

Manta: buenos días yoh!! n.n

yoh: (sin dirigir la mirada a su amigo) buenos días manta

Manta yoh que tienes?

Yoh: anna va a romper nuestro compromiso (bajo la vista hasta el suelo)

Manta: QUE???? O.O

Yoh: te contaré todo (dijo triste)

(Mientras en la casa..)

anna: abuela kino me gustaría pedirle como favor si usted y el señor yohemi pueden venir, necesito hablar con ustedes algo muy importante (hubo una pausa) si, claro los esperamos mañana ..si entiendo, adiós (cuelga el teléfono)

(tamao escucho toda la conversación de anna, muy triste y culpable.)

tamao: señorita anna el desayuno esta servido

anna: gracias (dijo secamente) , iré a avisarle a yoh

(anna se dirigió donde yoh, el que ya había puesto al tanto de todo a su amigo)

anna: yoh .(los 2 dirigieron la vista hacia anna) El desayuno esta listo, manta puedes acompañarnos si quieresâ€.

Manta: O.O gracias anna!!

Anna: nada de gracias, luego tendrás que limpiar toda la casa

Manta: ToT "por que a mi"

(anna se sentó y empezó a desayunar sin esperar a nadie.

Manta e yoh llegaron unos minutos después, se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar)

(Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, nadie hablabaâ€pero la rubia decido romper el silencio)

anna: llame a tu abuela

yoh: O.O que?

Anna: estas sordo acaso?, dije que llame a tu abuela y me dijo que no podría venir hoy, pero mañana muy temprano estaría aquíâ€..podrás aguantarme un día mas yoh?

Yoh: anna no digas eso ..yo..

(yoh fue interrumpido por tamao)

tamao: disculpe joven yoh, señorita anna..perdón por interrumpirlos

yoh: y esas maletas tamao?

Anna: ¬¬

Tamao: me comunique con la señorita jun y me dejó quedarme unos días en su hogar, se que ustedes tienen mucho que conversar y no quiero molestar

yoh: no tienes k hacerlo

Tamao: lo se, pero igual lo haré..señorita anna (de los ojos de tamao brotaron unas pequeñas lagrimas) yo quiero que me disculpe

Anna: â€â€.(no le dio importancia a las disculpas)

Tamao: discúlpeme por favor (tomó sus maletas y corrió hacía la puerta)

Yoh: TAMAO!!!

Tamao: volveré en unos días cuando crea que ya todo está mas tranquilo

Anna: (sorbió un poco de su te sin decir una palabra)

Tamao: hasta luego.(y salio por la puerta corriendo)

Manta: (aclarándose la garganta) yo también me voy tengo mucho que estudiar (dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo, que estaba con la cabeza baja y muy triste) adiós yoh (se levanto de la mesa y se fue)

(anna tomo de nuevo un sorbo de su te, despreocupada por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor)

(yoh no quitaba la vista triste del suelo y anna lo miró de reojo)

anna: yoh, no te preocupes, podrás ir a buscarla mañana

yoh: ANNA TU NO ENTIENDES NADA, Y NISIQUIERA ME DEJAS EXPLICARTELO (grito fuertemente yoh)

anna: (choqueada por el fuerte tono de yoh, nunca le había hablado así, se paro de golpe) como sea ..(se dirigió a su habitación)

(yoh se levantó y fue a lavar todo lo que estaba en la mesa)

(Mientras en la habitación de anna)

anna: yoh tanto me odias que te encanta verme sufrir?, acaso nunca te diste cuenta de cuanto te amo?...

(Después de 5 minutos anna seguía pensando en porque yoh había besado a tamao)

(yoh subió las escaleras y vio a anna mirado hacia fuera)

yoh: anna puedo entrar?

Anna: que es lo que quieres?

Yoh: necesito hablar con tigo

Anna: sobre que?

Yoh: sobre lo que paso ayer

Anna: mira yoh no me interesa saber lo que paso, eso es problema tuyoâ€..(hubo un pequeño silencio) â€..Solo me gustaría saber que tanto me odias?

Yoh: YO NO TE ODIO, por que crees eso?

Anna: no se, yo creo que, porque siempre te trato mal y te hago entrenar duramente sin importarme lo muy cansado que estés

(yoh se dirigió hacia su prometida y se puso junto a ella)

anna: yoh me prometes que cuando me valla mañana, tu seguirás entrenando?

Yoh: (se le dibujo una sonrisa) no

Anna: ¬¬ por que no?

Yoh: porqueâ€.(la tomo de los hombros para que quedaran frente a frente y los ojos de los dos se encontraron) no voy a permitir que te vallas

Anna: OO que dijiste?'

Yoh: (yoh se acerco lentamente a anna y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a el y la abraso fuertemente como queriendo que no se escapara y le susurro en el oído, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a anna sentir la respiración de su amado tan cerca de ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse) no quiero que te vallas annita

Anna: yohâ€(estuvieron así por un rato)

(anna se separo lentamente de yoh ..aun con un tono rojo en sus mejillas)

anna: mejor vete a entrenar, yo tengo mucho que empacar

yoh: empacar?? Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

Anna: si pero como me voy a quedar aquí molestándolos a ti y a tamao, es mejor que estén solos

Yoh: anna, pero...

Anna: no, yoh yo me voy mañana

Yoh: pero yo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo

Anna: oo ,no tengo nada que hacer aqu

Yoh: si tienes, eres mi prometida y tienes que comportarte como tal n.n

Anna: si pero eso será hasta..

Yoh: SIEMPRE!!

Anna: O.o ..que?

Yoh: anna yo no te quiero perder

Anna: uu pero yoh

Yoh: anna tu eres muy importante para mi, eres mi familia, mi amiga, eres la persona que yo a...(no se atrevió a decirle a su prometida lo que sentía) X FAVOR NO TE VALLAS

Anna: no piensas que puede ser difícil para mi â€.uu ver-verte con tamao

Yoh: O.O...no..no debiera ser difícil anna, por que tu eres mi prometida y ella solo una gran amiga

Anna: pero soy tu prometida por que nos comprometieron, pero eso no significa que te tenga que gustar ..tienes todo el derecho de enamorarte de otra persona, ya que lo nuestro es forzado

Yoh: pero anna...yo no amo a tamao

Anna: no? O.o pero bueno eso da lo mismoâ€no me gusta estar contigo

Yoh: O.O no??? T.T

Anna: O.O no me dejaste terminar

Yoh: n.n ahhhhh UFFF entonces termina jiji

Anna: no me gusta estar contigo por obligación tu tienes todo el derecho de estar con alguien que te ame

Yoh: entonces..(su tono cambio de alegre a preocupado y un poco triste) tu no me amas anna???

Anna: yo â€.(sus mejillas ya no podían estar mas rojas).yo."no puedo decírselo, no me atrevo.simplemente no puedo " n-nno yoh

Yoh: bueno ..mejor me voy..tengo que entrenar (lo que le había dicho anna le destrozo el corazón, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar la pena que tenía)

Anna: e-esta bien

Yoh: (se alejo muy triste y con su desordenado pelo cubriéndole sus ojos inundaos en lagrimas) adiós

Anna: YOH ¡!!

Yoh: (sin darse vuelta a mirarla) si?

Anna: yo hago el almuerzo

Yoh: no, te preocupes por mi, no tengo apetito

Anna: e-esta bien ..Entonces yo hago la cena?

(yoh siguió caminando sin dirigirle la palabra a anna, de verdad estaba muy herido)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aqui esta mi segundo capitulo ...gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews ...voy a hacer lo posible para seguir sus sugerencias . ...adiosito


	3. triste despedida

Explicaciones:

( ): Cuando habla el que relata la historia

"": pensamiento de los protagonistas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yoh se fue a entrenar, no podía creer lo que anna le había dicho. El siempre tubo la esperanza de que anna sintiera lo mismo que el.)

Yoh: no puedo creer que anna no me quiera.....talvez lo mejor para ella es irse (bajó su cabeza para mirar el suelo ocultando la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos), talvez ella sería mas feliz lejos de mi.

(Donde anna...La hermosa rubia empacaba con violencia y rabia, las lágrimas caían delicadamente por su rostro, no entendía por que no le dijo a yoh lo que sentía, se iba mañana y talvez no lo vería más...

Pasaban las horas y ya estaba todo oscuro, anna estuvo casi todo el día empacando y yoh entrenando, temía dejar de hacerlo y así pensar en la tristeza que tenía dentro)

(anna salio de su habitación a calentar la comida....se acerco a la ventana que daba al jardín)

anna: yoh la cena está servida.....No tuve tiempo de hacer de comer así que solo son sobras de a.....

yoh: NO importa anna

(anna entro a la casa un poco preocupada por el rostro del shaman, se veía distinto, no tenia esa eterna sonrisa en su boca.... Sirvió los platos mientras yoh entraba a la casa. Los dos se sentaron a cenar)

yoh: anna a que hora te dijo mi abuela que vendría?

Anna: no dijo a que hora, (bajo su mirada escondiendo su tristeza, sin duda no quería que yoh la viera en esas condiciones) solo dijo que vendría temprano en la mañana

Yoh: (se paro bruscamente de la mesa y con un dejó de tristeza) me disculpas, creo que no tengo apetito, iré a dar un paseo (sin escuchar la respuesta de la rubia, salio corriendo de la casa)

Anna: (susurrando) yoh perdóname (recogió todo y lo fue a limpiar)

(después de lavar todo anna no pudo mas, se fue a su habitación a dormir, el día había sido agotador para ella y mañana vendría otro mas duro.....pero antes de dormir decidió escribirle una pequeña carta a yoh)

anna: _Querido yoh:_

_Solo quería desearte lo mejor, ojalá puedas encontrar a una persona que ames y ella a ti y se comprometan._

_Se que nunca fui la mejor novia, pero no quería mostrarme débil, no quería que me volvieran a hacer sufrir (como lo hicieron mis padres)_

_Todos estos años estuve ocultando lo que sentía, por lo que te mencione antes, pero aunque nunca lo demostré yo siempre te eh amado y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, ya sea con tamao o con quien sea._

_Por eso encuentro que lo mejor es que me valla para que tu puedas ser completamente feliz._

_Te deseó lo mejor yoh asakura._

_ANNA!!!_

(Al terminar la carta la guardo entre sus cosas)

anna: se la daré mañana para que la pueda leer cuando yo, ya este lejos de aqu

(Después solo se recostó sobre su futón para descansar un poco....pero el sueño la venció y se fue quedando dormida)

(mientras yoh......paseaba por las calles tratando de sacarse de la cabeza todos sus problemas)

yoh: mejor me voy a la pensión, no me gusta dejarla sola mucho tiempo.

(Dicho esto corrió hacia su hogar.

Al llegar subió para buscar a la rubia y la encontró dormida sobre su futón, se acerco a anna, estaba temblando de frió, tomo una manta y la tapo, al verla hay tan serena y hermosa no pudo evitar recordar cuanto la amaba, le acaricio delicadamente la mejilla y beso suavemente)

Yoh: buenas noches annita, mañana serán nuestras ultimas horas juntos, los aprovechare al máximo

(Después de despedirse de anna, yoh fue a dormir, quería despertar muy temprano para poder aprovechar su tiempo con la hermosa rubia)

(al día siguiente......)

(Yoh se levanto muy temprano para hacerle el desayuno a anna....se baño y vistió y fue a preparar el desayuno....

Mientras anna comenzaba lentamente a abrir sus ojos)

(se estiro en su futón y refregó sus ojos)

anna: hoy es el día (se levanto de su futón y tomó su mejor vestido, se fue a bañar y después fue a su habitación a buscar sus maletas.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y se encontró frente a frente con el shaman que ponía la mes)

Yoh: a-anna ya veo que estas lista para irte (dijo muy triste, le dolía inmensamente ese momento)

Anna: si........(bajo su mirada) ya llego la abuela?

Yoh: no, todavía no.....creo que debe estar por llegar

Anna: ya veo....(le invadió la tristeza pero se negaba a llorar frente a yoh, nunca se iba a mostrar débil)

el shaman vio que anna vestía elegantemente y se molesto ya que mientras el sufría ella estaba contenta por irse de su lado)

yoh: "por que se viste así, acaso cree que es una ocasión especial?" anna...

anna: que?

Yoh: por que vistes tan elegantemente?

Anna: por que.....creo...que hay que recibir a la abuela muy bien, como se lo merece.

Yoh: (le dio mucha pena escuchar las palabras de la rubia) "veo que de verdad quiere irse" ya veo.......anna tu?...

(Las palabras del castaño fueron interrumpidas por el timbre)

yoh: quien será?, no creo que sea la abuela es demasiado temprano.....yo abro

(yoh fue corriendo hacia la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a sus abuelos frente a el... lo invadió la tristeza y el miedo al pensar que en unos minutos mas ya no estaría nunca mas con anna)

yoh: abuelos!!, porque llegaron tan temprano??

Kino: nosotros dijimos que llegaríamos temprano

Yohemi: Buenos días yoh

Yoh: bu-buenos días

Kino: acaso nos dejaras aquí esperando?

Yoh: no-no....claro que no

(anna al escuchar la voz de los abuelos se acerco a la puerta para recibirlos)

anna: señor yohemi, abuela kino, que gusto volver a verlos

kino: anna, nos preocupo mucho tu llamada, porque nos necesitabas tan urgentemente?

Anna: siéntense a desayunar y les explicare todo... (El shaman permanecía quieto con la mirada perdida) yoh, nos acompañas por favor?

Yoh: si, ya voy

(Todos se sentaron a desayunar)

yohemi: (sorbiendo un poco de te) dinos anna a que se debe tu llamada?

Anna: bueno yoh y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas

Kino: PROBLEMAS?? Que clase de problemas

Anna: bueno, lo de ....pareja, no-no (a anna le costaba mucho hablar, ya que tenía un nudo en su garganta, que no se lo permitía) no funciona, ya que el .....el esta.......enamorado de alguien mas (esas palabras que salían de su boca le desgarraban su corazón ) y por eso nos gustaría romper nuestro compromiso (bajo la cabeza evitando cualquier muestra de tristeza)

(al escuchar estas palabras al castaño le dieron ganas de decirle lo que sentía y rogarle que se quedara pero su orgullo fue mas fuerte y agachó la cabeza, soltando suspiro)

kino: bueno, esto es muy extraño para mi, nunca pensé que pudieran tener ese problema.

Me importa mucho el bien de los dos, y siempre los quise ver en el altar juntos (esas palabras hizo que anna y yoh cruzaran sus miradas y destrozaran cada vez mas el corazón de ambos) y porque quiero el bien de los dos y quiero que sean felices, con el dolor de mi alma.....rompo su compromiso

Yoh: (se le pusieron sus ojos vidriosos pero evito ponerse a llorar) abuelo tu estas de acuerdo? (buscando en esa pregunta alguna posibilidad de evitar que anna se fuera)

Yohemi: yo siempre pensé en la posibilidad de que ustedes se gustaran, pero veo que no fue posible.....yo haré lo que kino decida y eso es romper con su compromiso, ojalá los dos puedan ser completamente felices

Anna: muchas gracias, señor yohemi, abuela....me permitirían quedarme un tiempo con ustedes?, será un tiempo muy corto

Kino: por supuesto que si anna

Yohemi: serás muy bienvenida el tiempo que desees

(yoh se levanto bruscamente de su lugar)

yoh: yo.... Yo iré a lavar los platos, con permiso (se alejo muy triste, lo que noto su abuelo)

yohemi: (se acerco al oído de su esposa y susurro muy despacio) creo que yoh no esta muy de acuerdo con esto...

kino: (dirigió la vista hacia anna y vio que tenía la mirada en el suelo y los ojos muy vidriosos. Al igual que su esposo le susurro...) creo que anna tampoco, pero dejemos que ellos arreglen sus problemas

yohemi: si

(los abuelos se levantaron de sus puestos y la rubia dirigió la mirada a ellos)

kino: anna será mejor que nos vallamos ahora, nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer

anna: AHORA? No es muy pronto?

Yohemi: no querida, ya nos tenemos que ir

Anna: pero, yo quiero despedirme de yoh

Kino: te daremos unos minutos para eso, no te preocupes......espera aqu

(yohemi y kino se dirigieron a la cocina en donde se encontraba el shaman, el rostro de este reflejaba mucha tristeza y lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Sus abuelos pudieron percatarse de eso y se impresionaron bastante)

kino: yoh estas bien?

Yoh: (secándose las lagrimas) si abuela solo estoy un poco triste, eso es todo

Yohemi: yoh, tu no quieres que...... (sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte bastonazo por parte de su esposa)

Kino: nos venimos a despedir...(ambos abuelos abrazaron y se despidieron de su querido nieto)

Kino: anna te espera para despedirse de ti

(los 3 se dirigieron donde se encontraba anna con maleta en mano y con una mirada muy triste)

kino: nosotros te esperamos afuera anna

yoh: (se acerco a anna) bueno creo que este....(no pudo terminar por que anna lo interrumpió con un abrazo muy fuerte)

anna: (muy sonrojada por su actitud, pero no interrumpió ese abrazo por nada ya que seria el ultimo. Se le asomaron unas lagrimas y no pudo evitar que se cayeran) yoh te voy a extrañar mucho (no le importo decirle esas palabras ya que no lo vería mas)

yoh: yo también....talvez algún día nos volvamos a ver

anna: (negó con la cabeza) no lo creo yoh, lo antes que pueda me iré de la casa de tus abuelos, no nos veremos nunca mas

(el shaman se separo de anna y la miro con una cara de tristeza y extrañeza)

yoh: a donde te iras?

Anna: vale la pena que te lo diga?

Yoh: yo-yo-....creo que

Anna: no importa yoh, creo que va a ser lo mejor para nosotros y para mi

Yoh: porque dices eso?

Anna: creo que con esto (saco la carta de su bolsillo) entenderás mejor....adiós yoh (besó su mejilla y tomo sus maletas caminado hacia la puerta y desapareciendo por elle sin siquiera mirar para atrás.

Yoh quedo con la carta en la mano y unas lagrimas en su mejilla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ojala les haya gustado mi 3er capìtulo, me demore un poco en subirlo, pero ya esta aquí .......gracias a todos los que me han apoyado ....y dejen reviews ...


	4. mis amigos

Explicaciones:

( ): Cuando habla el que relata la historia

"":Pensamientos de los personajes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(El shaman estuvo toda la tarde recostado en su futón, pensando en lo tonto que fue al nunca decirle a anna que la amaba, ni leyó la carta.

En la casa de los abuelos anna no bajaba nunca de su habitación, solo lloraba ocultándose de ellos. Los abuelos de yoh estaban muy preocupados por la rubia y varias veces subían a su habitación a ver como estaba, a lo que ella respondía que estaba bien y no les abría la puerta.

Mientras en la pensión yoh ya estaba mas tranquilo y decidió leer la carta que le dejó anna)

Yoh: (mientras la leía pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos) por qué anna?

(Tomó su abrigo y salio corriendo de la pensión a donde se encontraba su annita)

(Mientras en la casa de los abuelos...)

anna: abuela kino, señor yohemi, les quería dar las gracias por recibirme aquí, pero eh decidido que lo mejor es que no me quede

yohemi: pero anna donde iras?

Anna: no lo se.....creo que lo mas probable es que vuelva a mi cuidad natal

Kino: NO ANNA TE LO PROHIBO, esa gente te hizo mucho daño

Anna: ya lo se, pero no creo que me recuerden, seré solo una visita para ellos y eso me facilita todo

Kino: no creo que sea bueno anna

Anna: ya tomé mi decisión (se acerco a kino y la tomó de las manos) abuela kino, te doy las gracias por todo, por hacerme lo que soy, por cuidarme y criarme y en especial gracias por unirme a yoh aunque duró menos de lo que esperé. Gracias por todo

Kino:; anna, por que no te quedas aquí nosotros te daremos alojo todo el tiempo que quieras

Anna: (negó con la cabeza) no quiero que yoh conozca mi paradero

(La hermosa rubia se acerco a yohemi)

anna: a usted le agradezco el cariño y amor que me dio, las enseñanzas, aprendí mucho de usted (se puso en frente de los dos) quiero pedirles como favor, que le digan a tamao de mi parte que entrene duramente todos los días a yoh, SIN COMPACI"N (una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo a anna al recordar a yoh y lo flojo que podía ser) y por favor no le digan a yoh donde voy a ir......(yohemi asintió con la cabeza) los quiero mucho a los dos

(anna tomo sus bolsos y se dirigió a la salida, en ese momento supo que seria la despedida definitiva, que no vería mas a yoh)

(Unas horas ya habían pasado y el castaño estaba llegando a la casa de sus abuelos, ellos estaba cenando...

Llego a la casa y abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba muy agitado y cansado)

yoh: anna!! (Su respiración estaba muy acelerada)

(La abuela kino sobresaltada por el golpe de la puerta. Se acerco a yoh....)

kino: andas buscando a anna?

Yoh: si abuela, donde esta?

Kino: me temo querido, que no la encontraras aqu

Yoh: por que?, donde esta?

Kino: se fue

Yoh: (empezó a recorrer por su cuerpo una pena inimaginable) pe-pero donde se fue?

Kino: yoh.... (Lo tomo de los hombros) no puedo decirte

Yoh: pero abuela yo....

Kino: es mejor que te vallas a casa (interrumpió), de todos modos si te lo digiera, no sabrías donde es, ya que ni yo se donde queda ese lugar

Yoh: pero abuela, necesito que me digas

Kino: NO YOH solo vete a tu casa (se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba yohemi)

(yoh no lo podía creer sentía como la tristeza se apoderaba de el. Calló de rodillas al piso, rendido, agachando la cabeza.

La abuela escucho el golpe del shaman al caer, se dio vuelta para poder mirarlo....... no podía ver sufrir así a su querido nieto)

Kino: esta bien yoh (el castaño levanto la cabeza dejando ver algunas lagrimas) te lo voy a decir, las cosas no pueden salir mal, porque no sabes donde queda ese lugar

Yoh: donde esta? Necesito saberlo

Kino: volvió a su pueblo natal

Yoh: por que? Esa gente le tenía miedo y la trataba mal

Kino: andaba arrancando

Yoh: de que?

Kino: DE TI

Yoh: (se levanto de un salto) la iré a buscar

Kino: NO YOH ELLA QUIERE ESTAR TRANQUILA....

(Sin escuchar las últimas palabras de su abuela comenzó a correr a su casa.

Al llegar buscó algún papel, carta, cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de donde estaba anna.

Busco horas y horas, ya era muy tarde. Yoh ya se estaba resignando, se acerco a la ventana y miro las estrellas)

Yoh: nunca podré encontrarla (dijo con poco animo y muy triste hasta que tocaron a su puerta, el corrió con la esperanza que fuera ella.

Abrió la puerta y no, no era ella, eran todos sus amigos)

Horo horo: YOH AMIGO cuanto tiempo (lo abrazó)

Len: si, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos (con su semblante serio de siempre)

Ryu: DON YOH que alegría me da verlo otra vez (se acerco a el y lo abrazo muy fuerte, dificultándole la respiración)

Fausto: yoh (igualmente que ryu lo abrazo muy fuerte), donde esta anna? (lo suelta al igual que lo hace ryu) me gustaría volver a verla

Horo horo: NOOOO!!!!!!!, no quiero que la bruja de anna me haga trabajar T.T

Len: eso es por que eres un debilucho y un flojo hoto hoto

Horo horo: COMO ME DIJISTE???? . , Quieres pelear? No tengo ningún problema en derrotarte

Len: lo siento puercoespín, aquí el que va a derrotarte soy yo. Bason posesión de objetos

Horo horo: así? koloro....

Ryu: no hagan desordenes o doña anna se enojara mucho

(Fausto se dio cuenta de la triste mirada de yoh. Mientras len y horo horo peleaban y ryu los trataba de detener, fausto se acerco a yoh)

Fausto: yoh le sucede algo?

Yoh: es....es por anna

(los amigos de yoh al escuchar el tono triste de sus palabras se detuvieron para ponerle atención)

horo horo: que le paso a anna yoh?

yoh: ella (dio vuelta su cara para que sus amigos no vieran que de sus ojos caían algunas lagrimas).....ella se fue

Len: a donde se fue?

Yoh: yo....yo.....no lo se

Horo horo: COMO QUE NO SABES??

Ryu: don yoh ...

Fausto: horo horo, no lo presiones

Yoh: (con tono aun mas triste, ya que recordar todo le desgarraba el alma) se fue de la casa

Ryu: como pasó eso don yoh?

Yoh: les contare todo...

(el castaño estuvo unas horas contando todo lo sucedido a sus amigos, hasta muy tarde)

yoh: ya es muy tarde, mejor vallamos a dormir

horo horo: yoh como esto es muy importante para ti amigo, te ayudare a encontrar a anna

yoh: (estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras del su amigo) O.O enserio horo horo?

Horo horo: si además aunque no lo demuestre, NI LO ADMITA ella es mi amiga .

Len: yo igual te ayudare y no pienso rendirme hasta encontrarla

Ryu: si don yoh, doña anna es muy importante para todos

Fausto: además me ayudo a encontrarme nuevamente con mi elissa, le debo mucho

Yoh: amigos......(en la mirada de yoh renació de nuevo la esperanza) MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! n.n

¿?1: Yo también quiero ir con ustedes

¿?2: Yo también --, si no fuera mucha molestia

¿?3: Hermano porque te vas sin avisarme T.T. Yo también quiero encontrar a anna, para que me de mas consejos para entrenarte

horo horo: PILIKA!! O.O, que haces aquí?

Pilika: te vine a buscar, ya que tu te vas sin avisarme, eres un inconsciente hermano T.T

Len: (mirando a lee bruce long) y tu hermana que haces aquí y con lee bruce long

Jun: vinimos a dejar a tamao y sin querer escuchamos a yoh contar lo que paso, y lee bruce long quiso acompañarme para que no me pasara nada, n.n verdad bruce?

Lee bruce long: n.n por supuesto

Len: ¬¬.... .

Tamao: joven yoh, discúlpeme, creo que todo fue culpa mía U.U

Yoh: no tamao, todo fue culpa mía, por no decirla a anna lo que sentía por ella (la abrazo como mostrándole que ella no tenia la culpa de nada)

Tamao: -- joven yoh

Horo horo: O.O (al ver la escena que tenía tamao y yoh) . YOH QUE LE HACES A TAMAO?? .

Yoh: (soltó a tamao) nada horo horo O.o

Horo horo: nada?? Yo veo que le haces algo? .

Yoh: n.n estas celoso?

Horo: OO yo ....ehh ....yo

Tamao: OO .....-- joven horo horo

(en la concina)

pilika: OO len ....hola

len: hola

pilika: hace tiempo que no te veía

len: ¬¬ ehhh si, hace tiempo

pilika: te ves muy bien UU

len: OO gr-gr-gracias

pilika: nn

(Entró a la cocina jun y lee bruce long)

Jun: hermano que pasa por que estas tan rojo?

Lee bruce long: n.n

Len: YO....yo no...No estoy rojo, por que te entrometes en lo que no te importa

Jun: pero yo solo decía

Len: porque crees que estoy rojo no lo estoy (sale de la cocina enfurecido y con sus mejillas muy rojas)

Jun: n.n creo que algo o alguien hizo que se pusiera así de colorado y nervioso (dirigió la mirada hacia pilika)

Pilika: UU yo mejor voy a ver a mi hermano (sale de la cocina)

Lee bruce long: n.n creo que se gustan

Jun: yo también lo creo n.n (lee y jun se miraron y comenzaron a reír como si les hubieran contado un gran chiste)

Yoh: porque no nos vamos todos a dormir, ya que mañana comenzare muy temprano a buscar a mi querida annita .

Horo horo: (colorado aun por lo sucedido) claro tengo mucho sueño....

Fausto: n.n (abrasado de elissa, mirándose a los ojos) nosotros también nos vamos a dormir

Elissa: n.n

Fausto: n.n....Buenas noches a todos (y desapareció junto a elissa)

Pilika: yo también me voy a dormir

Len: yo te acompaño pilika

Horo horo: ¬¬U

Jun y lee bruce long: n.n

Horo horo: que te crees tiburoncito....deja a mi hermana tranquila ¬¬

Len: cállate hoto hoto....solo la voy a acompañar arriba, porque yo también voy a dormir

Hor horo: no me digas hoto hoto, tiburoncito

Pilika: HERMANO!!! ¬¬ deja tranquilo a len

Horo horo: pero.....

Pilika: pero nada, vamos len (lo tomó de la mano)

Len: OO ......ok

Horo horo: hermana...T.T ....buenas noches (comienza a caminar a su habitación)

Tamao: joven horo horo, espere yo voy con usted

Horo horo: -- ok

Tamao: UU (se fueron)

Ruy: vamos para arriba don yoh?

Yoh: si ryu

( al llegar se despidieron..)

ryu: bunas noches don yoh

yoh: buenas noches ryu

(cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

yaaaa ...aquí esta mi 4to capitulo estoy feliz porque me han dejado reviews....gracias .... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo .


End file.
